Talk:The Jewel Store Job
Pre-Heist Storytime Manuscript Before each approach, there's some repetitious banter between Michael and Franklin, including some unique dialogue between (or regarding) the various crew members. There's no real proper way to include this verbatim within a wiki article proper, though it may be useful information to any interested ...so, as I've already taken the time to capture each, I figured I'd write it all out here - at the very least I figured I'd save some people the time it took me to find all this out. Dsurian (talk) 17:37, January 28, 2018 (UTC) 'Loud' Michael and Franklin are in a van with the chosen Gunman and Driver, who, after an initial introduction by Michael, are introduced. : M: Alright, listen up. The four of us in this van - we're about to become accomplices in a major crime. I gotta be able to trust you with my life, my liberty ...my reputation! Same goes the other way. A crew will only work - only work - when there's trust. So, in the interest of fostering that type of relationship in the short time we've got, let me introduce myself. I'm Michael, I've done this type of thing before, more than a few times. And I've made good money doing it, enough to spend a long time not doing it. I hope it goes without saying, I know a lot of people. Anyone yaps, about me or any of you, you'll be dealt with. Got it? Good. Now, Frank, over to you... : F: Uhhh ...yeah, man, I'm Franklin, dog ...and ummm I'm new to these kinda planned out detailed robberies. I done my share of small jobs, you know - liquor stores, warehouses, boosting cars. Then I met this dude, right here, Michael, man, and he turned me onto this thing. : M: So, who's next? :: Gunman Story Intermission :: Driver Story Intermission 'Gustavo Mota' : G: I'm Gustavo, Gus Mota. I'm from East Los, you know what I'm saying? Used to bang for the Vagos, but hey, don't tell them I told you that. I'ma need them homies if I go away. I guess I found out pretty young I could pull a trigger ...but it was a couple of years before I started doing it for bread, know what I'm saying? Instead of reppin'-where-you-from bullshit. And here we are. 'Patrick McReary' : P: Packie McReary, from the fine borough of Dukes in God's own Liberty City. I came to LS seeking fame and fortune and I found boredom and idiots. If you wanna hear about my old life, well, you're the first people I met out here who do. Everyone talks about what they're gonna do, who they're gonna be ...they don't talk about who they are, and they don't care about anyone else. It's a city full of coke-heads who ain't on coke. I swear, they put something in that kale juice... : M: Uhhh ...Packie comes to us highly recommended. : P: Damn straight I do! Let's clean these assholes out! 'Norm Richards' : N: Michael De Santa - formerly Michael Townley, right? Can I just say, you're the reason I got in the game, man. You're my inspiration. The original outlaw! : M: I don't know what you're talking about ...so stop talking! : N: Uhhh ...be cool, man. Your secret's safe with me ...us. 'Eddie Toh' : M: Uhhh ...alright, and this is Eddie Toh. He'll be cleaning out the cabinets and handling the getaway. He's got you some bikes for that. All you need to know about him is he's good. 'Karim Denz' : M: Uhhh ...so yeah, this is Karim Denz. He's cleaning out the cabinets and taking charge of the getaway. I think it's fair to say you're kinda new to this, right? But I think he can handle it. 'Smart' Michael and Franklin will be in a car by themselves, and after M gives F and lengthy 'pep talk', F asks him about the chosen crew. : M: Alright, you got it down? : F: I got it. : M: Because you use too much gas on these guys, you'll kill 'em. : F: Well shit, don't blame me the way these canisters is mixed! : M: Just be careful. : F: Heh Yeah, okay. : M: Listen, I've stuck my neck out for you here. : F: Man, you don't need to tell me that shit again. : M: I got faith in you, F, but you're unproven. : F: Unproven? For real? ...so, I didn't prove myself when I jumped off the back of that yacht on the highway, huh? : M: Yeah, but these guys don't know you! They see some gang-banger with a happy trigger finger. They got money and their freedom on the line. : F: I ain't gonna fuck this up, man. : M: Good. I got enough shit to worry about. :: Crew Story Intermission : M: Alright, this is it up there. There's a way through the site up to the roof. : F: Man, we went over this. I'm cool. 'Three Expensive Crewmen' *Eddie, Gustavo/Packie, Paige : F: What you got to worry about? : M: I don't know. I ain't done any real work in years, you know, so I'm giving half the take to guys who're supposed to be the best in the business... : F: Alright, then it's all taken care of. You on top of shit. : M: Yeah. Do I need to give twelve percent to a gunman? Fourteen percent to a driver? Fifteen to a hacker? And that's on top of all the other outlays. I feel like a chump buying myself a score. : F: Shit, I guess we'll find out if they worth it, right? 'Three Cheap Crewmen' *Karim, Norm, Christian/Rickie : F: Hey uhhh ...so you made savings on personnel huh? : M: Yeah, well, I figure they're on Lester's list of potentials, they can't be that bad. : F: Sure, man, what could go wrong? : M: A cheap hacker, a cheap driver, a cheap gunman? Ahhh Pretty much everything can go wrong. : F: We got this, man. Don't worry. : M: Haha''Great. The novice is reassuring me ...''heh''oh, brother. 'Expensive Driver and Gunman, Cheap Hacker' *Eddie, Gustavo/Packie, Christian/Rickie : F: The crew? Man, they looked like serious people, homie. : M: They are, for the most part. : F: '''Most' part? : M: I made a savings on the hacker, but that shouldn't matter if I do my job on the shop floor. : F: But the rest of them are serious, right? The gunman and the driver? : M: Yeah, they're serious. They're taking a serious cut - they better be fucking worth it! 'Expensive Hacker, Cheap Driver and Gunman' *Karim, Norm, Paige : F: Look man, if you nervous about being back at work, you sure don't show it. : M: Not so much being back at work, but the people I'm back at work with ...present company excepted. : F: This crew, are they... : M: Yeah, pretty low rent. I shelled out for a good hacker, so we should have some time inside the store... : F: But... : M: But the guy I'm in there with ain't dependable, and the guy in charge of the getaway? - he ain't either. 'Expensive Driver and Hacker, Cheap Gunman' *Eddie, Norm, Paige : F: Hey Mike, you worried? Did you pick the wrong people to come along on this? : M: Remains to be seen. We'll have a good driver waiting outside with bikes, and they'll lead you out of there. The hacker? - should earn their pay check getting us longer inside, but the gun? - questionable. : F: Well, everyone in the store is going to be out. You won't need no crowd control. : M: Maybe, but they're still part of the team. They cost us? - I'll regret it. 'Expensive Gunman, Cheap Driver and Hacker' *Karim, Gustavo/Packie, Christian/Rickie : F: So, what kinda people we working with, man? : M: Don't worry about the crew, worry about yourself. : F: Look homie, I'm gonna look after my shit, it's just I'm curious. : M: Well, the guy coming inside with me is tough. The driver and hacker? - they ain't so good, but you know, how much of Madrazo's money am I meant to give away, huh? : F: Shit, sounds reasonable... : M: Yeh, we'll find out just how reasonable in a couple hours 'Expensive Gunman and Hacker, Cheap Driver' *Karim, Gustavo/Packie, Paige : F: What's fuckin' with you, man? : M: Ehhh I'm going over things in my head, you know. I mean, I laid out for a gunman, and a hacker, but the driver I chose ain't getting much of a share. : F: Shit, if you worried about underpaying people, man, worry about underpaying me! : M: Hey, you gotta work your way up to a decent cut, kid. These guys are being paid what they're worth based on past performances, I guess. : F: But the driver performances wadn't really that hot? Great. : M: Listen, he got us bikes today, and he'll be leading you out of the area, so I'm hoping he's undervalued. 'Expensive Driver, Cheap Gunman and Hacker' *Eddie, Norm, Christian/Rickie : F: So you cut corners on the quality of the crew, huh? : M: I allocated resources the way I saw fit, okay? : F: How's that? : M: The driver's capable. The others? - not so much. : F: So, that's like, what? - the gunman and hacker? : M: Yeah, the getaway should be fine, but we gotta hope these two hold it together during the robbery. 'Trivia' *Each conversation seems to foreshadow how the heist will unfold. Particularly in regards to the Smart approach, when choosing expensive crew, Michael will complain about their cuts, yet choosing cheap crew will spur complaints about their skill, while a middle-ground often proves to be ideal - both conversationally and technically. *Frustratingly, these conversations are the first indication of which crew members will be helping Michael raid the cabinets - potentially affecting the overall take; either the Driver during the Loud approach or the Gunman during the Smart approach ...pointedly well-after the crew members have been chosen. *Smart-Three-Expensive; Michael says "Do I need to give twelve percent (12%) to a gunman?" even if Gustavo is chosen, with his cut of fourteen percent (14%). **In addition, as this heist has been set in motion for the purpose of paying off Michael's $2.5mil debt to Madrazo, his complaints in regards to his own net profits in this case seems particularly selfish, even for him. Data Analysis Before I even started to work on this, the wiki has long since stipulated, correctly, that the most profitable and cleanest method involves the Smart approach using Karim, Packie, and Rickie. However, there is no obvious data to support this assertion, nor any hopeful alternatives provided. Thus, as I've done with other Heists (Paleto and the Bureau), I set out to collect as much valuable data as possible, along with discovering any overlooked variables. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-EddGusPai.png|'Loud' - Eddie, Gus, and Paige - expensive. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-KarNorRic.png|'Loud' - Karim, Norm, and Rickie - cheapest. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-KarPacRic.png|'Loud' - Karim, Packie, and Rickie. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-EddNorRic.png|'Loud' - Eddie, Norm, and Rickie - best Loud result. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-EddPacRic.png|'Loud' - Eddie, Packie, and Rickie. JewelStoreSmartResult-GTAV-EddGusPai.png|'Smart' - Eddie, Gus, and Paige - expensive. JewelStoreSmartResult-GTAV-KarNorRic.png|'Smart' - Karim, Norm, and Rickie - cheapest. JewelStoreSmartResult-GTAV-KarGusChr.png|'Smart' - Karim, Gus, and Christian. JewelStoreLoudResult-GTAV-KarNorPai-Dropped.png|'Loud' - Karim, Norm, and Paige, w/ dropped bag - worst result. JewelStoreSmartResult-GTAV-EddNorPai-Dropped.png|'Smart' - Eddie, Norm, and Paige, w/ dropped bag - worst result. JewelStoreSmartResult-GTAV-KarPacRic.png|'Smart' - Karim, Packie, and Rickie - best overall result. The take is maxed at $4,946,153; which is pointedly NOT constant - four variables can lower this amount: #Not clearing all twenty jewel cabinets, overcome easily enough. #Inefficient assistance, either with Karim Denz during the Loud approach or Norm Richards during the Smart approach - easy enough to avoid, though likely requiring some hindsight. #''Money Dropped'' during Norm Richard's escape, valued at 33% of the gross take (or ~$1.5mil), negated by-way-of Franklin picking up his bag, or by choosing a more expensive Gunman. Choosing Norm and missing his bag represents a worst-case scenario. #''Madrazo's Payoff'' of $2.5 million, unfortunately unavoidable, as it's the reason Michael organized the Heist to begin with. 'Crew Variables; Loud Approach' 'Driver' Two variables; the most important being Michael's assistant in clearing the cabinets during this approach. While Eddie does cost more, he's a reasonable alternative to Karim who will overlook ~10% of the total take. The second variable is the getaway, where'in Eddie provides superior vehicles and directions, though one able to contend with Karim's shortcomings may benefit in later heists from his experience gain. 'Gunman' Two variables; the first being a frightened store manager, who Gus and Packie will deal with, yet Norm will miss entirely, requiring Michael's intervention and a delay of ~5 seconds. In addition, Norm is a guaranteed casualty during the escape, increasing his cost and the difficulty of the escape, arguably making Packie an ideal alternative. 'Hacker' One variable; not counting the relatively insignificant differences in communication, this selection simply determines how long one has to clear the cabinets before an alarm sounds, which will increase the difficulty of the getaway - if not fail the mission outright. Rickie should be good enough, not to mention a very valuable asset during later heists if experienced. 'Crew Variables; Smart Approach' 'Driver' One variable; merely concerned with the getaway, where'in Eddie will provide superior vehicles and directions at a premium price, though one able to contend with Karim's shortcomings will reduce costs and may benefit in later heists from his experience gain. 'Gunman' Two variables; the most important being Michael's assistant in clearing the cabinets during this approach, which Gus and Packie will perform flawlessly, while Norm will overlook ~10% of the total take. In addition, Norm is a guaranteed casualty during the escape, increasing his cost and the difficulty of the escape. These multiple shortcomings not only make Packie the preferred choice, but also makes Gus a reasonable alternative if no crewmen have been unlocked. 'Hacker' (Identical to the above; Rickie if unlocked, Christian in a pinch) 'Crew Members; Summary' The unlocked crewman provide a noticeable advantage, as Rickie is preferred in either approach, and Packie serves as an effective middle-ground. Any alternate runs in either approach without utilizing these crewmen can reduce Michael's earnings by at least $150k, not to mention potentially reducing Franklin's earnings by ~$50k. Granted, one could do a lot worse, such as using the most expensive crew members; despite practically guaranteeing a flawless run with either approach and a max income for Franklin, they only leave a 31% share for Michael (or $758,305; ~$450k less than what he could make). However, this also pales in comparison to leaving behind Norm's loot-bag during either approach - ill-advised, to say the least. 'Crew Cuts' Franklin(12%) and Lester(14%) Drivers; Eddie(14%) or Karim(8%) Gunmen; Gustavo(14%), Packie(12% - if unlocked), or Norm(7% + causality = 10.5%) Hackers; Paige(15%), Christian(10%), or Rickie(4% - if unlocked) Starting with the net take, maxed at $2,446,153; Franklin's cut and Lester's cut, which are unavoidable and constant at 12% and 14% respectively, are directly dependent on the net take and unaffected by the crew's cut, which is simply the sum of the three chosen crew member's cuts. The remaining share of 31-51.5% is awarded to Michael. The highest potential crew cut is 43% - Eddie, Gustavo, Paige - while the lowest is technically 22.5% - Karim, Norm, Rickie ...which includes the 50% increase to Norm's 7% cut due to a guaranteed Casualty Expense in his regard. Either/or, the ideal run remains the Smart approach with Karim, Packie, and Rickie (24%; $587,079), which yields a $1,223,073 profit for Michael, a $293,539 profit for Franklin, along with being fatality-free and maximum useful experience gained. FIN. Dsurian (talk) 17:37, January 28, 2018 (UTC)